


Our own personal horror scene.

by DreamsAndDaytime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autumn, Blood, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAndDaytime/pseuds/DreamsAndDaytime
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun Halloween party, turns into a living nightmare when Keith and Lance accidentally kill someone. Desperate to rid themselves of their mess, they try to keep their crime secret but at what cost?





	Our own personal horror scene.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple story i wrote a year ago for Halloween but never posted. WARNING: some blood mentions and dead bodies.

"You're fangs are in the way. Take them out."

"They were expensive," Keith grumbled from beneath Lance but there was an amused hint to his usual frown. "I don't have a box to keep them in." Lance simply answered him with a small pout to which his boyfriend pulled the plastic teeth out of his mouth with a sigh. The guy sounded mad but Lance could detect the fondness in that single sound any time. "You can buy me new ones."

"You're such a baby," he laughed before silencing the wannabe vampire with a quick kiss. Immediately, Keith's arms snaked themselves around his cowboy jacket, legs trapping him down.

Lance grinned as he thought back at how he and Keith had sneaked away from their school's yearly Halloween party to make out in one of the abandoned classroom's. It had been one of his better ideas if he said so himself, not one person to disturb them tonight.

That was until he remembered how they hadn't put out the lights, leading to one of their teacher's walking in on them.

Iverson's broad frame blocked the entrance to the old room, his face frustrated(which wasn't that uncommon but Lance would have him rather smile right now). "What are you two doing here?" He barked while his uncovered eye took in the sight of his students laying down on the tiled floor. "Head back to the party at once!"

Lance flinched at the man's stark tone, having already heard it too many times from each morning he didn't turn in his homework. Swiftly, he pulled Keith to his feet, both embarrassed at having been caught in one of their more passionate make out sessions. They were about to leave when Iverson's hand pointed to an item attached to Lance's plastic belt. "Wait. Is that a _real_ gun, boy?"

Keith's eyes snapped to the silver weapon, both knowing how Lance had brought his dad's gun with him to make his costume look more realistic. How he wished he had listened to his boyfriend's demands to bring it back at once earlier that evening. Cheeks burning red, Lance could feel himself freeze under his teacher's cold stare, all three of them knowing the school rule explaining how no weapons were allowed inside the building.

 _Crap_.

"Show it to me, boy," the man demanded with a hand stretched out towards Lance.

"Lance," Keith mumbled, anxiety coating his voice. "Just give it to him."

"N-No," he stammered helplessly. "It's a plastic gun, sir. I bought it yesterday at the mall."

Iverson didn't seem convinced in the slightest as he took a step closer towards the teenagers. "Show me, McClain. Your punishment will be less severe if you hand it to me right this instant."

Lance, knowing Iverson's strict demeanor at Altea High School, shook his head fast. The older man had never gone easy on a single student before and he wasn't ready to tell his parents how he had gotten himself thrown out of school when he returned back home later. Shaking, he said "it's a-a toy, sir. I swear. It just looks very real," he laughed. "You wouldn't believe the people i've fooled with it today already!"

"Lance," Keith suddenly spat. "Just give it to him. We're already in trouble anyway."

Lance had a sudden urge to punch his boyfriend in the face but he remained frozen. If the other boy wouldn't have been so dense at times when he didn't need to be, they would have already re-joined with their friends back at the party a long time ago. Instead, Keith couldn't feel the upcoming danger wich made Lance take the lead once more. "No."

His teacher took another step towards them, boots clicking too loud on the classroom's old tiles. "McClain," he slurred out. "I'm warning you. Give me the gun."

"NO!" He yelled before Keith wrestled him for the object, seemingly impatient with the entire ordeal. Lance had no idea who had pulled the trigger but a loud shot rang through the room, its sound echoing further down the dimmed hallway outside. In only a few seconds, Iverson's large body had fallen to the floor in a silent heap, both boys staring at the red liquid oozing out of the man's chest. It looked like a scene from one of Pidge's forbidden movies. 

Lance's hands started shaking as Keith broke the pressing silence around them. "Wha... Is he...? Did we...?"

He couldn't take his eyes off of the limp body on the dusty floor, limbs feeling even more frozen than before. "We killed him," he whispered in return. "We _killed_ Iverson."

Silence.

"Why was that gun loaded?!" Keith suddenly shouted as he snapped his head towards Lance's unwavering stare. Keith's hands released his vice grip on the gun to pull his black strands painfully.

"I-I wanted to impress you later tonight."

"Wha...," Keith slurred. " _Impress_ me? There's a teacher lying dead on the floor because of your dumb flirting!" His boyfriend's shoulders were shaking as he held a trembling hand out towards the quiet man at the door. That moment made every nerve in their body's stand on end from the agonizing fear hanging in the air. Lance hadn't been this scared in his entire life.

"Hey!" He snapped back. "This isn't all my fault! If you hadn't wrestled with me like an animal, then this wouldn't have happened!"

Keith stared at him like he was desperately trying to find some answers to hundreds of questions in Lance's ocean eyes. "Why didn't you just give him the damn gun?!"

"Because i would have been thrown out of school if i did!"

"F-Fuck," Keith breathed before flexing his fingers anxiously. Lance couldn't blame him. He was freaking out just the same but he tried to keep himself composed enough for the other to think. "A-Alright. Then it's both our faults."

"Ye-eah," he chimed in helplessly. "So now what? We turn ourselves in and receive our punishment? Holy shit, they're gonna throw us in jail. We're gonna spend the rest of our lives behind steel bars just because i wanted to have some sex with my boyfriend? I'm a criminal! What's my Mamà gonna say if she finds out? She'll _kill_ me! She'll kill me and then i'll see Iverson again in hell who'll kill me a _second_ time and--"

"Lance!" Violet eyes appeared in front of his field of vision as Keith placed shivering hands on his tense shoulders. "We _bury_ him."

The words were like a bomb set off in the room. "...What?"

"We bury him," the other repeated with a confidence that made his dark cape fit into the scene all of a sudden. "No one has to know we killed the man."

Lance wished he had heard the raven wrong. Stunned, he continued on blinking into Keith's unfazed violet eyes, growing more uncomfortable by the second. "WHAT!" He squawked. "Are you s-serious? We can't just _kill_ someone and act like nothing happened, man!"

"You got a better idea?" Keith asked desperately. "If we tell the world that we killed someone, we'll end up in jail for sure! Is that what you want?"

"W-Well, no but--"

"Then it's settled." The vampire walked up to the body on the floor, hands balled into fists. "We'll take him to the cemetery behind Saint Marshall's Park and no one will know a _thing_."

Lance's stomach turned sick at the small nod he gave to his boyfriend. As much as he despised the idea of burying his own teacher, he didn't think of any other solution that could get them out of contact with the police. That said, it was with a heavy heart that he kneeled down beside Keith on the red tiles. Clicking his father's gun back into place, Lance wove his arms underneath Iverson's thick legs before the couple lifted the heavy man up in the air. The Cuban had to forcefully keep his dinner inside when the smell of warm blood invaded his sharp nose. "Holy...," he hiccuped between several gags. 

"You okay?" Keith asked in worry. Lance answered him with a few shaky nods that didn't felt all that convincing if he was completely honest. His mind tried to conjure up the most happy thoughts it could muster but nothing came to him which wasn't strange seeing as he had literally killed someone a couple of minutes ago. How he wished he could travel back in time to erase their own personal horror scene.

The hallways were empty when Lance and Keith slentered through them. Lance had no idea if he should be relieved by that fact or not. He certainly didn't feel joyous when the cold autumn air greeted them outside nor when the two of them stepped onto the muddy path behind the school grounds.

 _Double crap_.

The wind, once a fun detail to the Halloween atmosphere, now served as a nagging whisper inside Lance's ear. A voice that could only blame him of so many horrible things at once. It didn't seem to go silent either. Frowning, he blinked at Iverson's blank eyes who were watching Lance from across where Keith held him against his heaving chest. The wind seemed to speak through the dead man. "He's looking at me."

"No, he's not. He's dead."

Lance winced at the casualty of Keith's tone. How the other could keep the tremor out of his voice was a mystery to him but it sure did wonders for his nerves, albeit a little bit. "Some Halloween party this is..."

Altea's cemetery couldn't have come into view sooner. The moment Iverson's body hit the muddy ground, Lance crouched down breathlessly before Keith's worn sneakers came into view. "Alright, i bet there's a shovel in the gravediggers garden shed. I'm going to get it while you wait here."

"Hold on!" He whined. "Don't leave me here alone! What if i get attacked by werewolves or ghosts? Werewolf ghosts!"

Keith couldn't contain the roll of his eyes. "You have your gun for that, remember?"

Lance gave a pout at the jab. Without a word, he seated himself in between the moonlit graves as he desperately refrain himself from reading the stone engravings. The wind had returned with its whispered scolding's, making shivers crawl over his quivering back. Lance almost missed the sound of Keith's retreating footsteps just as he heard them walk back to his slumped form. "What took you so long?"

"I was only gone for a few seconds."

Lance hummed in frustration as he watched Keith put the tip of the working tool into the thick mud, his costume fitting into the scene even more so. "W-What should i do?"

The vampire halted in his actions for a moment, shovel halfway down in the ground. "Pull all of Iverson's belongings out of his pockets. We'll throw them away later."

He swallowed thickly when Keith resumed his chore in silence. With shaking hands, the Cuban took a hold of Iverson's wallet wich he quickly put aside. Continuing, he found the man's cell phone in the back of his pants' pocket followed by a pair of keys. Swallowing once more, Lance breathed in the crisp air of autumn, hoping to rid himself of the sour taste at the back of his throat. This was so wrong but he wasn't going to disobey Keith seeing as Lance was the one freaking out the most out of the two of them.

He was _so_ going to regret this later, wasn't he?

"Should i take it over from you?" He asked after a moment of hearing nothing but Keith's heavy breathing. "Doing nothing agitates me."

Keith handed him the shovel with a nod. "Here," he mumbled as he pressed his vampire gloves in his boyfriend's palm. "For fingerprints."

Breathing out a shaky sigh, Lance slipped on Keith's black gear before continuing his work, some mumbled complaints thrown in between. The chore grounded him for a while but the wind kept on whispering into his ears. How had they gone from hopelessly in love teenagers to murder couple in only a few seconds? That seemed like the real mystery tonight. "Done," he puffed out. It must have been already an hour later into the night and Lance couldn't wait to be in the confines of his blue bedroom to forget all about this nightmare.

Keith looked even paler beneath his white makeup as he busied himself with pulling Iverson's body down the newly made hole. The dull thud that echode after heavy limbs hit dirt would forever haunt Lance in his dreams.

He couldn't keep his eyes away from the vampire as he covered their teacher with wet mud. Couldn't snap his gaze back when the older man disappeared beneath a thick layer of brown slime. Couldn't as Keith wiped his sweaty bangs aside to stare at Lance with that same amount of worry from before.

In one swift move, he had turned himself around to throw the party’s snack table up. Lance would have fallen into his own mess had Keith not steadied him firmly the entire time. "You okay?"

It had been the second time Keith had asked him that tonight but he was done composing himself in front of his love. "No," he whimpered. "I just killed my own teacher! How will i _ever_ be okay?"

Keith went silent for a moment. "...This is all my fault, isn't it? If i hadn't been so difficult in that classroom than none of this would have ever happened. I'm sorry."

Lance shook his head. "Don't apologise. I shouldn't have brought the stupid gun with me in the first place. Heck, my dad doesn't even know i took it! If there's someone who should apologise, it's me."

The rustling of leaves was the only sound around them as Keith pulled Lance close to himself. A sob escaped the cowboy's lips at the loving grip his partner had around him. It didn't took long for Keith to let loose some silent tears of his own, their shoulders tense with shared regret. This night, which had started as one of the best nights Lance had ever had, had quickly turned into his biggest nightmare with the pull of a trigger. Neither of them knew what was coming to them or how the morning would react but they never loosened their hold on one another. At least Lance had Keith by his side in this mess of a situation. 

Keith, who Lance had met during their time in high school. Keith, whom he had fallen in love with the moment they had raced each other down the hallway. Silent Keith, who shared one of his biggest secrets after tonight. Who Lance didn't want to pull into this bloody mess. Keith, who Lance would _kill_ for.

That same Keith had walked him back home later, pretended as if he could still make the same small talk with Lance's mother before putting his boyfriend into bed with loving kisses to the forehead. His cowboy hood lay abandoned on his desk after the raven had left. Something about the object made him sad. Something frustratingly melancholic clung to its plastic surface as Lance remembered how happy he had been when he had found it in the thrift shop last week.

"Promise me, Lance," Keith had whispered when he had placed the object away on top of his long forgotten homework. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about what has happened tonight."

Lance had blinked away the wetness in his eyes so he could look at the boy. Violet had never once held this much sorrow before and Lance knew he would do anything to keep his Keith from behind steel bars. Would do anything to keep him safe. Happy.

So, tired and maybe a whole lot against his will, Lance placed a hand on Keith's cheek with a smile. "Okay," he whispered. "I promise."

He had never slept through that many nightmares as in that day.

The End.

_______________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Keith went back after school to cover their tracks and have some nightmares of his own. Happy Halloween everyone!(Even though it's almost over). Petition to celebrate it every day of the year! Anyone? No? Okay.


End file.
